vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Togepi
|-|Togepi= |-|Togetic= |-|Togekiss= Summary Togepi is a baby Fairy Pokemon, first seen with Misty as her pet. It was the second Fairy Pokemon introduced, following Ho-Oh. It is considered an incredibly happy Pokemon (with its evolution even being dubbed the Happiness Pokemon). Togepi is known for its overwhelming happiness. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 7-B | High 6-C Name: Togepi | Togetic | Togekiss Origin: Pokémon Gender: 87.5% of the species is male. The rest is female. Age: Varies, though normally a baby. | Varies | Varies Classification: Spike Ball Pokémon; Baby Pokémon; Fairy- Type Pokémon | Happiness Pokémon; 2nd Stage Pokémon; Fairy-/Flying- Type Pokémon | Jubilee Pokémon; 3rd Stage Pokémon; Fairy-/Flying- Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathy Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Can use others' happiness as energy, Rock Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion, Sleep, and Flinching), Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Debuffing, Can use any Pokémon move at random, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Resistance Negation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Dark moves, as well as immunity (Within reason) to Dragon moves | Same, plus Flight, Plant Manipulation, Homing Attacks, and Damaging Fae Wind Creation, as well as a Resistance to Grass moves and an increased resistance to Fighting and Bug moves | Same, plus an Aura attack Attack Potency: Wall level (While weak, Baby Pokémon are still very much superhuman, and deal more damage than elder Magikarps) | Small City level (Has been portrayed as strong despite being a baby evolution. Should be comparable to other powerful baby evolutions, who are in turn comparable to Pidgeotto, Magneton and especially Magmar and Electabuzz, as their final forms are relatively equal due to being part of the Gen IV End of Pokédex Evolutions) | Large Island level+ (Comparable to the other Gen IV End of Pokédex Evolutions, scales to Charizard) Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound based attacks) | Sub-Relativistic (Can reliably dodge lightning moves from Pokemon such as Thunderbolt, can dodge moves like Seismic Toss) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Capable of dodging Fling, which is superior in speed to Seismic Toss) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | Class PJ | Class ZJ Durability: Wall level | Small City level | Large Island level+ Stamina: High, can engage in multiple fights with beings on its own level for multiple battles before needing to recover Range: Very short range physically, Extended melee range with ranged moves, and can reach up to tens of kilometers depending on what move Metronome draws. | Same, but its melee range increases | Increased range for melee and ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Naive | Above Average (Maintains great instincts for battle) | Above Average Weaknesses: Is very naive, and acts like a baby. Steel and poison do double damage. Its fairy moves do half damage to fire. Metronome can be any move, and while it can be things like SolarBeam, Blast Burn, or even Aeroblast, it can also be things like Splash, Quash, or Self-Destruct. | Same, minus the naivete, and a weakness gained to rock, ice, and electricity | Same as Togetic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Hustle:' At the cost of accuracy (for physical attacks), its attack raises. *'Serene Grace:' The secondary effects of attacks (like flinching for Air Slash) have a drastically increased chance of activating. *'Super Luck:' The hidden ability. The critical hit ratio of moves is increased. Moves See here, here, and here to see the movesets of Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss respectively. Note that only level-up and egg moves are taken into account for these profiles. Key: Togepi | Togetic | Togekiss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Pokémon